Terrafin vs Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckafin.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Skylanders vs Sonic the Hedgehog! These two rad animals who can dig and have spikes on thsir fists duke it out! Can the aguardiente of the Master Emerald manage to defeat a Guardian of Skyland? Interlude Wiz: When you're a knucklehead in fiction— Boomstick: Literally! Wiz: —it most of the time means that you've got the strength to back it up. Boomstick: Strength and, well, spikes on your fists! And sometimes these idiots can dig too. Wiz: Terrafin, the Dirt Shark of Skylanders. Boomstick: And Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Terrafin Wiz: Terrafin. This dirt shark is a brute with great defence, good power, and decent speed. He helped the Portal Master defeat Kaos multiple times. Boomstick: This guy is a total brute! His fists can destroy powerful enemies, and has good experience to help him win any battle! He helped Eon defeat Kaos a long time ago, and has been fighting ever since! He's even able to participate in every single Skylanders game yet! I mean, that's already good! Wiz: Terrafin is a total fighter. His fists are powerful on their own, but he also has a load of other things to help him knock his enemy right out. Like his Brass Knuckles, upping his melee power but a decent amount. Boomstick: He also has Spiked Knuckles, upping the power EVEN MORE by adding extra force with the tougher metal and having spikes! He's not taking these things off anytime soon, that's for sure! Wiz: Terrifan is also skilled in uppercuts, using them often. One uppercut attacks all the enemies around, and one has him bellyflop on them, and then launch them high with an uppercut. And the final uppercut technique, known as Earth Surge punch and enemy then finish with an uppercut. If the uppercut hits, Terrafin's speed is temporarily increased. Boomstick: Terrafin can punch the ground so hard that the a shockwave is created, make an earthquake, raise stones for a damaging shield, get his fists covered in stone for a bit, dig into the ground with ease, and send out his… babies to attack... You sure we're not putting this guy against a Goomba or Yoshi? Wiz: Nom we are not. And this baby launching attack actually sends homing baby sharks. So, they target the opponent and follow them. The babies also dig to hide from foes, and they Attack with bites. Speaking of bites, Terrafin can do just that. And like any shark, he naturally has a few hidden teeth hidden back there. Boomstick: While digging, his dorsal fin shows above the ground unfortunately, so stealth is hard! But the fin damages foes too! And the guy can chuck a boulder that after flying through the air for a bit, slams back down to the earth with great force! Wiz: Terrafin isn't exactly too smart either. He spends more time training then studying, and actually he doesn't spend much time training either... He comes from a dirt sea, good for relaxing. And that's exactly what Terrafin does when not aiding the Portal Master. Boomstick: Still, he may be able to take out Knuckles with all this power! We'll just have to to see! Knuckles Wiz: The Echidna Tribe is a large group of intelligently advanced spiky anteaters. And within the Tribe was a clan known as the Knuckles Clan. That group was trusted in getting the Master Emerald. Boomstick: So they went to do that, but Chaos miraculously appeared and kinda, y'know, killed them. So an Echidna girl named Tikal walked up to the giant water serpent and just… trapped up him in the Emerald. Why didn't they send her instead? Waste of warriors, I'm telling you. And so she brought the Emerald back to the tribe, and it just randomly launched into the sky. And that kids, is how Angel Island was born. Wiz: But many, many years later, a descendant of the Knuckles Tribe was brought into the world, tasked with the mission to protect the Master Emerald from anyone who wanted to steal it. His name was… also Knuckles. '' '''Boomstick: Not too creative of a name, but this guy is definitely tougher then leather! However, when somebody wants to steal the Emerald… they kinda do. Beucase Knuckles is as lazy as me on a Wednesday!' Wiz: But… Wednesday is when we post an episode. Boomstick: Exactly! Wiz: Um... Okay... Anyways, Knuckles may be lazy, but he sure is powerful. Knuckles punched the moon so hard that it created an explosion visible on Earth, and can punch so strong and powerful that he lights the hydrogen in the air to literally punch explosions. And can punch hard enough to make a VOLCANO ERUPT. Boomstick: With his spiked fists, this guy can dig through the ground with ease! And with the shovel claws, he can freaking dig through solid metal! He can even climb up wall if he wants to! Damn, that's some four headed penis we've got here! Wiz: He can even glide through the air, by somehow trapping air underneath his dreadlocks. Which is physically impossible, by the way. But he still manages to do it... Boomstick: He's also quite fast! The guy can catch up with Sonic sometimes, and can even run so fast that he creates giant holes in the ground! And he dodges bullets! Wiz: However, Knuckles is a complete idiot. He's illiterate, and can't tell left from right. Knuckles's biggest obstacle is his own brain. Boomstick: But he's still awesome! I mean, the guy punches through solid walls, and even defeats Sonic sometimes! Fight! Knuckles the Echidna was completely exhausted. He just fought his rival, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the fight gave him a ton of bruises. So after fleeing from the battle, Knuckles hopped from the top of a tree and began to glide around... Knuckles looked. The only thing he wanted to see was a hot spring… something to heal his wounds. Anything. That's when Knuckles somehow remembered the story he heard of a dirt sea, which was a lake like a hot spring that healed wounds instantly. It also was a good place to rest. So Rad Red glided for dozens and dozens of minutes, until finally, he saw a pure brown sea. It was far enough from society that you'd consider it hidden from the world, yet here it was… out in the open. Right there. The Echidna dropped altitude, until finally he landed at the dirt sea. Knuckles dipped his foot it… and that part of his body felt completely relaxed. Before you could say "Punch it!", Knuckles leaped into the spring and was sneaked completely. "Ah, yes! Now this is a place to relax..." Knuckles said in relaxation. Now this was definitely a place where Knucks would… doze… off... Knuckles was asleep right away. And his body was being slowly carried farther and farther into the water... Meanwhile, a Dirt Shark by the name of Terrafin was also sleeping like a baby in the dirt sea. It's what he always did when not fighting Kaos. He could lay down and float away. However, te guy was and idiot. Not that it really mattered now... Knuckles kept unintentionally floating towards Terrafin as he slept. Knuckles got closer and closer to he dirt shark that he bumped right into him. Feeling something bumping into him, Terrafin grabbed and held the echidna close like a stuffed bear as a force of habit. Knuckles wasn't too different from Terrafin, and eventually latched onto the shark as well. The two bruisers snuggled each other closely in their rest, until Terrafin started to open his eyes... "Ah! What the hell?!" Terrafin screamed, frantically trying to get Knuckles off of him. No dice. Knuckes had an iron grip on his teddy bears at all times. But the force of Terrafin thrashing around made Knuckes wake up in an instant. "W-What?! Who are you?! Why'd you make me put my arms around you?!" Knuckes shrieked, standing up in the dirt sea and hopping backwards. "I should be asking you the same question! I woke up and you were hugging me!" Terrafin growled, getting into his fighting position in the shallow waters. "You're gonna pay for being a creep!" Knuckles shouted, punching his fists against each other and getting into his fighting pose. "You'll die, rat!" Fight! Knuckles rushed in for the first strike! Immediately, the Echidna whacked the Dirt Shark a few times. Terrafin simply tanked the blows. "Here's the big one!" Knuckles yelled, charging up a strike. "What—" Terrafin was smashed, getting launched a dozen feet backwards. But he stood his ground. But Knuckles wasn't finished! Red Rad quickly rushed up to Terrafin. He punched, and Terafin blocked it. The force alone shattered rocks in the area! And Terrafin decided to hop backwards. "You're tough!" Terrafin grumbled, equipping his brass knuckles. Knuckles himself charged back in, moving his head to the left to avoid a simple punch. Knuckles moved his head back into position, but ended up just getting smashed in the face! Knuckles stumbled backwards, then quickly shook his head to regain eyesight. But right when Knuckles could see, Terrafin issued a jab attack! However, Knuckles is a great fighter, so he grabbed hold of the punching arm, and flipped Terrafin onto his back. Knuckles punched towards the ground to finish the shark, but Terrafin quickly rolled out of the way. Meanwhile, Knuckles's punch created a volcano to erupt. But that didn't really matter... Back to the fight! Terrafin jumped back into his feet, and knocked Knuckles right in the jaw! As Knuckles was recoiling, Terrafin yelled, and a bunch of baby sharks erupted from the earth! The babies latched onto Knucks, and but him hard. Knuckles ran around, trying to shake the little guys off. He even punched out a few. That's when Knuckles decided to forcefully pull one right off, and throw it back! "Turn around! Turn around!" Terrafin commanded, trying to get the baby dirt shark off of his shoulder. Finally, the baby shark came off… and Terrafin was smacked right in the face, causing for him to fall down! Knuckles walked over to him, and was going to punch him once more when— TRIP! Knuckles hit the ground, and Terrafin stood once again. Knuckles was going to stand for himself— UPPERCUT! Knuckles took an uppercut right to the face, and hit the ground once again. He began to stand back up— BELLY FLOP! UPPERCUT! Rad Red took two more full force attacks, and hit the wet ground yet again. This time he was sure he was going to stand— SMASH! UPPERCUT! Knuckles was punched this time, and then… uppercutted... His head felt the dirt sea for a forth time. This time, Knuckles didn't bother standing up. He dug right down, into an underground cave he didn't know was their. Terrafin saw, and followed. Knuckles turned around, saw the a Dirt Shark, and bolted! Terrafin… wasn't too far behind. He had gotten a speed increase from perfectly executing the Earth Surge! So Terrafin was next to Knuckes now as they ran, and using a few punches. Knuckles decided to not get hit this time. Terrafin looked down. All he could think of doing… might actually work. So the Dirt Shark stopped quickly, and punched the dirt. A shock wave blasted Knuckes, sending him down to the ground at Terrafin's feet. But he wasn't done, raising his hands and creating a earth shield, hurting Knucks. The Echidna stood up weakly, to see Terrafin laughing. That got him pretty mad. So Knuckles ran around Terrafin... He ran in a circle over and over. Then a large hole was created. Terrafin fell in. It was over. Knuckles began to walk away... Terrafin fell, and fell, and fell. It was basically a bottomless pit, and Terrafin couldn't afford to fall down this. So, the Dirt Shark, latched onto the wall, and fell slower this time! Then he dug into the ground… and so he climbed higher and higher. Finally, he reached the top. Knuckles heard this, sighed, and was ready to battle again. He went to punch when— BAM! A spiky metal hand smashed into Knuckles's face. The Spiked Knuckles punched Knuckles a few more times, finishing the combo with an uppercut. Knuckes was launched into the air, and right before he hit the ground, he was punched a few mor times, then launched backwards into a wall. Knuckles gasped for breath, however, he didn't have much time to relax. In an instant, Knuckles had to move his head to the side to avoid a earth shattering punch. Terrafin was a really tough opponent now... Out came the Shovel Claws. The Shovel Claws and the Spiked Knuckles clashed. The two slashed around like madmen trying to hit the other… and Knuckles scratched Terrafin right in the cheek! "Not as strong as you thought you were!" Knuckles said, dodging a punch, and slashing his Shovel Claws once more. SHRED! The Spiked Knuckles fell right apart, and Terrafin looked down in awe. "You're finished!" Knuckles shouted, punching right into Terrafin's chest, piercing his heart. Knuckles took Terrafin's body, and threw it down the previously created hole. KO! Knuckles got out of the underground cave, then continued his relaxation in the Dirt Sea. However, he kept his eyes open just in case he ended up bumping into and hugging another animal. Conclusion Wiz: Both tried hard, but Knuckles came out on top. He had the upper hand in strength, speed, and skill. Boomstick: Strength was hard to figure out, because, well, Terrafin is featless strength-wise! I mean, that's where our research skills came into play! Skylanders Giants, said to be way more powerful then normal Skylanders, have extreme trouble pulling loafing islands on chains, while Knuckles lifted and threw a GIGANTIC ROBOT with ease! Wiz: Knuckles was legions above in speed. He can run fast enough to dodge bullets, cut holes in the ground, and to catch up with Sonic. Terrafin… actually isn't good in speed. He's actually one of the slower Skylanders, only having 30 speed out of 100. Boomstick: Terrafin was better in experience, being with Eon for MANY years, but Knuckles made up with it with his skill! Knuckles is a great fighter, with his own techniques, and although he likes to sleep, trouble occurs more for him then it does for ol' Dirt Shark over here. Terrafin may be tough, but he was just "terr"ified by the knuckles that Knuckles had to bring! Wiz: The winner is, Knuckles the Echidna. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Sega vs Sony' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Digging' themed Death Battles